mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, Saint Nick, Jesus' Rival, or simply "Santa", is a legendary figure who in many Western cultures, brings gifts to the homes of the good children and coal to the homes of the bad one, during the late evening and overnight hours of Christmas Eve, December 24th or on his Feast Day, December 6th (Saint Nicholas Day). The legend may have part of its basis in hagiographical tales concerning the historical figure of gift giver Saint Nicholas. While Saint Nicholas was originally portrayed wearing bishop's robes, today Santa Claus is generally depicted as a plump, jolly, white-bearded man wearing a red coat with white collar and cuffs, white-cuffed red trousers, and black leather belt with golden belt Buckle and boots. This image became popular in the United States and Canada in the 19th century due to the significant influence of caricaturist and political cartoonist Thomas Nast. This image has been maintained and reinforced through songs, radios, television, and films. In the United Kingdom and Europe, his depiction is often identical to the American Santa, but he is commonly called Father Christmas. One legend associated with Santa says that he lives in the far North, in a land of perpetual snow. The American version of Santa says that he lives at his house on the North Pole, while Father Christmas is often said to reside in the mountains of Korvatunturi in Lapland Province, Finland. In some cultures, he is said to live in Russia. Santa Claus lives with his wife Mrs. Claus, a countless number of magical elves, and eight or nine flying reindeer. Another legend of Santa says that he makes a list of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behaviour ("naughty" or "nice") and that he delivers presents, including toys, candy, and other gifts to all of the good boys and girls in the world, and sometimes coal to the naughty children, on the single night of Christmas Eve. He accomplishes this feat with the aid of the elves who make the toys in the workshop and the reindeer who pull his sleigh. There has long been opposition to teaching children to believe in Santa Claus. Some stupid Christians say the Santa tradition detracts from the religious origins and purpose of Christmas. Other critics feel that Santa Claus is an elaborate lie, and that it is unethical for parents to teach their children to believe in his existence. Still others oppose Santa Claus as a symbol of the commercialization of the Christmas holiday, or as an intrusion upon their own national traditions. Some also actually believe in Santa as Saint Nicholas himself, and don't call him Santa at all. He appears in Call of Duty 7, as the main head terrorist. Roach's Ghost kills him by accident. He is the most popular in real life in the month of December and September, or should I say when its is snow. He somehow seemed to survive the encounter however, as he is still seen delivering presents to children around the world after his death. Own told Bio Ho ho ho! Santa Claus is coming to town! I'm the North Pole's jolliest resident, and I've been bringing toys to good little boys and girls all around the world for hundreds of years! The bad ones get coal, tho. And believe me, I know whether you've been bad or good, so, seriously, for goodness sake, be good. It's not easy for my elf workers to build toys and treats for billions of children, and it's definitely not easy for a few reindeer to drag those same toys (and my jolly "bowl full of jelly" stomach) all over the world, but we do it every year because it's Christmas! Merry Christmas to you all, modapakas! In Rap Battle Verse 1 Sweet homes, Obi-Wan-too many days in the sun. Stop preaching, home. Teach your flock to covet some fun! I bring joy every year, man, I represent cheer! You remember things vandals and a scraggly beard! I'm from the North Pole. That's why my rhymes are so cold. I spit DIAMONDS, but I'm serving up some fresh coal! You've been a naughty boy. You brought like pro japlo. You best arrest yourself; you'd rob your own grave! Or was there something in the Rule Six I didn't understand? But if this is true you killed a Norway dude, buried him in sand. I read your book. You got a strict religion. No break-in?! But robbin' graves all night okay? I'm a jolly bowl a jelly, giving holiday presents. But all the other people ever get for Christmas is jealous! Verse 2 Elves: We ain't slaves! All that sand turned your brain in too much tumor! Santa: I think you need to stop smokin' all that burning Marion. Elves: Yeah, we're magical workers, man! We hang with reindeer. Yo, here's a GPS! Google + employees get lost for forty years. Santa: I can still recall robots secretary, so write this down. Elves: Cause' tonight! Santa: Santa Claus is comin' to town. Theme Song Trivia *Santa's rapping opponent was the graver robber, Moses Forth and his background was the North Pole. Category:Made up Characters Category:Characters Category:Fat .... Category:What if Level Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Real Ideas Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Are in ERB Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Overweight characters Category:Lawful Good